Flipside
- Move - Jump + / - Spin in the air Player 2 '''(with 2 players) '''A, D keys - Move W''' - Jump '''W + A/D - Spin in the air |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Jon Annal Programming Chris Burt-Brown Music Dave Cowen (Physics powered by Box 2D) |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Two player side on racing game with gravity defying grip.}} Flipside is a 2D racing game released on November 14th, 2008. The player controls a flipside vehicle, competing against three other racers to take first place in every one of the fifteen tracks. The uniqueness of Flipside gameplay, unlike other general racing games, is the vehicles' ability to stick to a ceiling when going fast enough. With the right speed, all cars in the race will not respond to gravity. However, bumping into other cars will cause them to fall off the ceiling. ---- Controls Player 1 * Left, right - Move * Up - Jump * + / Up + Left/Right - Spin while in the air Player 2 '(with 2 players) *'A, D keys - Move *'W' - Jump *'W + A/D' - Spin while in the air Levels Flipside has 15 levels. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Shortcut Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Shortcut (Level 11 shortcut at 0:44 in the below video) Level 12 Level 13 Shortcut (Level 13 shortcut at 2:17 in the below video) Level 14 Level 15 Ending Interactive objects In order of appearance: *'Debris' - There is a lot of debris in the first level, as well as a few other levels. It could also be called scrap metal. It can get under the player's flipside and wheels, and be very annoying. *'Fans' - These are three-bladed fan-like objects that first appear in the level one. They have no power to turn on their own, so the player must apply your own pressure to get past it. *'Cogs' - These appear in level two, and are used again in level seven and other levels. They are exactly how they are called. *'Turning rods' - These appear on the ceiling in level three, and in other places in other levels. They are very difficult to describe. They are powered and rotate in a clockwise direction. There are two kinds of these paddles - one has a large, circular centre and only one half-paddle, the other is a full paddle that rotates from the centre. When on the ceiling, they can knock the player off. When on the ground, they can delay the player and push them around. *'Bouncy blocks' - These are first seen in level three. Every time the player comes in contact with them, they are rapidly repelled from the surface in the opposite direction. *'Wrecking balls' - Large round objects, suspended from a rope, can be viewed in level four. They are very heavy, start out swinging, and can slow the player down considerably when hit. *'Speed tracks' - These tiles have green, glowing arrows on them, and when touched, give a huge speed boost. They start turning up in level four. *'Moving platforms' - These are platforms about four tiles wide, one tile tall, and will move either up and down, or side to side. They are used as elevators, to bridge gaps, or to stop cars. These come around as of level five. *'Car transporter' - This is composed of two car-sized baskets and a huge, lightly spring-loaded paddle arm. The vehicle enters a basket, and the object slowly spins in a clockwise direction until it dumps you out safely. The only time this object ever appears is in a hidden area of level six. *'Giant metal balls' - These are only seen in level six. There are several of these throughout the level, and, though not as heavy as the wrecking balls, they are much more annoying. *'Mechanical doors' - They appear in level eight, and open and close automatically. They are made of two flippers that work in a similar fashion to that of pinball machines. *'Spring-loaded doors' - Similar to mechanical doors, only these doors are always positioned pointing up, and don't move on their own. Instead, you have to ram into them. The easiest way to do so is to jump just before you hit them. It's all about leverage. They start showing up as of level 8. *'Balanced platforms' - If the player lands on one of these spring-loaded platforms, they will offset their balance and it will start tipping them off. This is particularly disastrous if the player has just jumped onto the platform while going fast, for it will often act as a ramp, diverting their energy upward. They appear first in level 8. *'Stretchy rope platforms' - These platforms are hanging from two stretchy ropes, like that in the Nitrome game called Canopy. They will continue to sink the longer you stay on them. this is hazardous if you are right above a laser. They only appear in level nine. *'Bridge' - This only appears three times: once in level ten, twice in level thirteen. It is just a bridge, but a rather bouncy one. *'Trap doors and buttons' - Can only be seen in Level Ten. When one car runs over a button on the "ground", the according trap door - which looks and acts similar to the mechanical door--only a lot faster--opens, dropping whatever is on top of it into a laser. *'Seesaw' - A loose version of balanced platforms. It appears only in level ten. *'Rotating barrels' - These appear only in level eleven, and are spherical and have a slot in them through which cars can get past. They can be very frustrating, especially during the first lap. Dangerous hazards *Lasers - The only dangerous hazards in the game are large, pink lasers, scattered around the various levels. Your car will evaporate when you touch them, and you will be returned to a point on the track a little bit behind the laser with which you collided. Appearance of lasers begin on level two. Trivia *The Flipside vehicle bears a resemblance to the cars seen in the 1986 and 2010 Tron movies. *This is the only Nitrome game to have dubstep-like music. Category:Multiplayer games Category:Games Category:Racing games Category:Platform games Category:2008 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games